A three-wheel electric powered chair in public use in the United States is manufactured by Fortress Scientific of Hayes Road, Southall, Middlesex, England UB2512. This chain has steering handle bars forward of the chair seat and forward and reverse control lever arms mounted behind the handle bars for actuation by the thumbs of the driver having his hands on the handle bars.
In this prior control assembly which is shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings herein, the driver can press the right control lever arm 19 forward to proceed forwardly, and press the left control lever arm 20 forward to proceed rearwardly. The driver is usually an elderly or handicapped person, or both, and as such may be under physical or mental stress, so that often he does not act quickly or remember correctly which lever arm to press in order to go forwardly or rearwardly. Hence, he may press the wrong lever arm to proceed in the desired direction and receive a severe shock or jolt and consequent injury when the chair moves in the opposite direction.